Did you miss me?
by AinCullen786
Summary: Emmett is in the forest, and there's a girl that could be his little sister, but is she? And what is with the 7 guys around her. Why are they so paranoid all the time? How does this involve the cullen? PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm Not sure if Ishould continue or not So please review if you want more!!!!!  
And this is really long!!**

Chapter 1

Emma's POV!

I walk in the woods past so many trees and looked to make sure I was alone.

There it was my parents grave I went up with the flower in my hands I said

"Hey, Mom, Dad, I going to find him don't worry we'll be together soon, talk to you soon "

And I walked to my "home."

Emmett's Pov

I went "hunting" actually going to see my parent's grave. And I hid behind a tree when I saw a girl about 18 there already.  
She had dark brown hair and blue sad eyes. She looked so familiar.

Who is she??

"Hey, Mom, Dad, I going to find him don't worry, we'll be together soon, talk to you soon."

Who was she? Why was she calling my parents, mom and dad? Maybe shes at the wrong grave, I can't have a lil sister without knowing it.

I decieded to follow her, seeing where she would be going.

I ended up at some old house in the forest, they were new in Forks.

Then I heard the girl say "Guys, dinner time"

"'Kay, Emma" I heard all male voices reply.

I wonder what school she was going to, probably Forks High School considering how "muture" she looked.

I went home after that. I wonder if Alice knew anything about this.

...........................................................................................................Later that day....................................................................................

I went to my "room", that Rosalie and I shared, and Alice came in and said "You're going to get to know her well."

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"She's coming to high school with us, plus, I see her around you everytime I look at you."

"What else do you see?" I asked wanting to know more about her.

"We'll see her tomorrow, don't worry!"

"I'm not worried!" Alice walked out of the room rolling her eyes.

I went my bed thinking how stupid it is to worry of some girl I didn't even know!

She is not some girl, she could be my sister. I sighed.

Rose came in, "what's wrong?" She asked coming up to me.

"Nothing" I said. "Just thinking about stuff."

**********************************************************************  
I got ready early anxious to talk to Emma. I wanted to know more about her. So much I need to ask!

She probably thinks I am a weirdo. What if she won't talk to me? What if she hates me? What if-

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled. "Control your feelings!"

I laughed. It is funny, seeing people annoyed.

"No, it is not" Edward replied

'Crap, Edward' I mentally sighed 'you know about Emma, don't you?' He nodded slightly.

"Come on we got to go" Edward said.

We got to school, I was tried so hard to contain myself, it was just so hard! I kept getting suspicious looks from Rose. I wonder what she is thinking.

I looked around to find Bella and Edward talking, and Alice and Jasper walking together and Rose was beside me holding my hand. I smiled and kissed her and broke off the kiss when we heard a motorcycle engine coming in this direction.

5 minutes later, we all saw the new kids- as in plural? There were two of them, one got off first. Then took off the helmet, it was Emma! Who was the dude?  
He parked his motorcycle and when he got off he put his arm around her, he looked punkish with the whole black thing, and said "Is this place always like this?" he smiled and she giggled. "I heard this is a good day" His eyes grew wide.

"When does this school end?"she asked quietly.

"Around 3" he answered.

"How are we supposed to survive?" she said laughing.

"Come on, lets get our schedules" he said walking toward the administration building.

I had just noticed her clothing and I just wanted to rap a huge jacket around her! She was wearing a white top what was basically see-through and a jeans jacket over it, that barely covered anything and to top it off, a blue mini-skirt with grey leggings. Wasn't she cold? Together, they look like they looked like they were in a gang! Not the best first impression.

Then the bell rang and we all went our classes. I went to English. I sat in my usual spot with Rose beside me.

"Emmett, you alright?" Rose asked worried. "You've been really quite lately."

"It's nothing" I lied, well partialy. I was not sure exactley, but Emma could my little sister. BUT my parents would have to be really old when they had her!

The teacher, Mr. M walked in. "Okay class, settle down. We have two new students so behave." Emma and the other guy walked in.  
"Class," Mr. M said. "This is Emma and Max, why don't you two introduce yourselves." he said with a warm smile.

"Um..." Emma said awkwardly. "I'm Emma McCarty." She had a big grin on her face, showing her dimples. She had my last name.

"And I am Max Thompson" Max said with a small fake smile.

Mr. M dircted them to there seats which were right beside me. Then Max whispered to her, "Did you see that guy there?" He was talking about the guy in front of me.

"What?" she whipered back.

"That guy was totally checking you out, I'm gonna kill him!" he said angrily.

"Maxie, you can't hurt anyone here. New school, new start. Plus, it's the first day of school!" she said. He would beat people up because they would check out Emma.  
It seemed like they were together, were they?

My attension turned to Rose as elbowed me, she said a voice low enough for only me to hear "What is wrong with you?" she said with concern.

I sighed. "Rose, I'll tell you later."

Rose gave me a death glare, "You better" She looked so hot when she is mad.

********lunch time**********

"Spill!" Rose said, I sighed not knowing how Rose was going to take this.

"Well it gonna take some time to explain, but the bottom line is that I think Emma might be my little sister."

Rose looked shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Not really?" I said in disbelief.

"I guess that would explain your strange behavior." we walked over to our table and sat down and Alice began.

"So, do you think Emma is your little sister?"

"I still don't have enough info to answer that." I said. I looked around and I saw Emma and _Maxie_ eating alone. They seemed perfectly fine, but I noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"Hey, Edward," I said not looking away from them. "What is everyone's thought toward them?" Edward looked at me and said, "You don't want to hear them."

"Tell me" I said seriously. Edward sighed, "Well most of the guys are thinking about... well.. her appearence an-" I cut him off saying "Just tell me exactly what they are thinking"

"They think she is hot, and they think that they are together? There are rumors going around that, the Max kid got kicked out of his last school."

"Anything else?" I asked. "What is Emma thinking?"

"Umm..." Edward paused, then said "Music, she and some other guys, and now she is thinking about a prank, I think?"

"A prank?" Bella said laughing.

"Now we know she is related to you" Rose said.

"How about Max?" I asked

"He is thinking about how many guys he is going to have to beat up, because they were checking out Emma." We all laughed.

Alice looked like she was having a vision, we all stared at her, waiting for her to come back to reality.

"Emmett" she gasped "What?" I replied she was still in shock. I turned to Edward "what did she see?"

"umm....." Edward looked as if he could not put the vision into words. "Spit it out!"

Alice began talking "I think I saw Emma as a vampire? but im not sure it was fussy, What do you think Edward?"

"Alice you can't even tell if that was a girl, and do you know why it was fussy?"

"Either, she is not fully human, or my vision is just not clear. I think it is the second one though, because she seems pretty human to me."

"What are we going to do?" I asked my head on the lunch table.

"Talk to her" Rose said.

"Huh?" I can't just go up to her and say 'hey I'm Emmett and you are?'

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "you said that you heard Emma saying 'I going to find him don't worry we'll be together soon' maybe she was talking about you."

Then, I heard a gasp from the lunch area, it was Anne she got up and she ran and Max follow her. Did she hear us? That can't be it!  
I got up and followed her, Rose was with me. Max was running after yelling her name "Emma, stop what is wrong?"

"Scopians" Max's eyes grew wide "Are you sure?" he said. She nodded "What are we going to do?" she sounded terrified. "Let's go home, we'll discuss it there?"  
"We can't ditch it our first day!" he laughed "That's what your worried about?" he caught his breath and said "Just go to the office and we'll do the bit, and they'll let us go home."

I wanted to follow them but I felt like such a stalker that I had stopped and Rose had her 'I'm thinking' look on her face.  
Then, said, "Are we known as scorpians anywhere?"

"Not that I know of" I paused. "We should ask Carlisle."

***********AFTER SCHOOL********************  
We went to the hospital, to see where Carlisle was. I saw Carlisle walking down the main hall  
"Carlisle," I said. He looked confused when he saw Rose and I.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked worried.

"We have a few questions." Rose said, "It about a girl at our school."

"Oh," he said "Is it urgent, or can it wait til I get home?"

I thought about it and, then looked at Rose, she nodded.

"I think it is better if we discuss it at the house."

"This sounds serious."

"It could be." I said in a serious tone.

When we got in the car, I started thinking. What could Emma have meant by scorpion. I started the car and drove home.

"Emmett," Rose said full of concern.

"Yeah."

"You seem so serious now a days." She paused. " What if she is not your sister? Then, what?"  
there was a short pause. I sighed.

"I just need to know if there is someone from my human life." I looked at her "Its important to me" I looked back at the road.

"Emmett." Rose said astonished. "I've never seen you like this"

I smiled. We drove in silence the rest of the way.

*************************THAT NIGHT************************  
When we got home Alice started jumping around shocked saying,  
"EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT! I had another vision and its about Emma." Then Jasper came in the room.

"Alice calm down" Jasper said

"What did you see?" I asked

"I saw Emma beating some people up!" Alice started laughing.

"WHAT?" I said confused.

"Yeah she was coming back from Seattle and she got off her motorcycle and some guys spotted her. They started to harass her, so she beat them up." Alice giggled  
"She's strong for a 18-year-old. I don't understand why the Max guy is so protective, she sure handled those guys!"

"I wish I could have seen that." I stared laughing it sound so funny. Edward came in.

"Trust me you don't." Edward paused. "I feel sorry for they guy with the benie."

Then Carlisle walked in saying "Okay, now what were those questions?"

"What is a scorpion?" I said the first thing that popped in my mind.

"What is so important about that?" he asked chuckling

"NO," Rose hissed "We heard this girl named Emma-"

"Those new kids here, right?" Carlisle interuptted.

"Yeah, anyways, during lunch she randomly ran out and Emmett and I heard her saying something about scorpions."

Carlisle put his had on his chin and said "hmm"

"And we were wondering" Rose continued. "If vampires were ever called scorpions."

"Not that I remember, but I'll look into it."

* * *

Emma's POV

WHY ME?????????? DAMIT!!!! I had gotton off my motorcycle and some rapists get in my way??? So not a good night!  
"Hey baby, come party with me," he grabbed my wrist. I turned and punched him right in the face. He was knocked out cold.

"Back off!"I said. They guy behind him, with the benie, came toward me with a knife "Don't be like that!" he came closer, so close that he had the knife at my throat.  
"Play nice, and you might live." Then I saw my chance. I kneed him right where it hurts. He bent over dropping the knife, I used my wrist and thrusted upword toward his nose.

He was out cold too. I looked up and saw that 2 more guys where head my way. By the way they were walking, they were drunk. GREAT! I thought sarcasticly.  
One of the guy's hand came toward me. I grabbed it, turned him around and held his and on his back(like when a police officer is arresting someone), and pushed him against the wall.  
He was out.

3 down, 1 to go. This guy seem scared and drunk. This was going to be easy! So I thought, He hand grabbed both of my wrists with one hand before I could do anything, he took  
his other hand and punched me in the gut. I let out a cry of pain. Now I was pissed. I wiggled my wrist out from his hold, and puched him as hard as I could. He fell back his head hit brick wall behind him; his head started bleeding.

He tried getting up, MAN, this gut does not quit! I out my foot on his head and hit it hard against the brick wall. He had to out now!

I quickly got on my motorcycle and left. It was a long ride home, but it was nice to have some time to myself. Living with 7 guys it tough, we'll 6 guys, Tom is in the hospital after the motorcycle accident. I started thinking, when amd I going to look for my brother? I thought he might be around town or maybe be a teacher, but I can't find anyone who look like family.

I guess I'm just gonna have to look again, I must have missed him, this town is not that big. I sighed. Is he even here? He could have d-d-died. I even stutter at the thought of it.  
But wouldn't there be recognition of his death?

I skipped this and went to a differnt thought. I wonder when Max and everyone doing hopefully the house is still standing. Oh. MY. GOD! I got to get home QUICK!

I started driving so fast, SCREW the speed limit. I took aboandoned shortcuts. and I was there within an hour. From Kingston to Forks. When I got "home" I parked the,motorcycle in the garage, with the other 7 motorcycles. I went into the house, "I'm home" I yelled. "Hey, Snow" Ethan said on the was tall, well built, light blond hair, and pale skin. They all called me Snow except for Max.I looked around the room and said,"Where is everyone?" "Downstairs." "Oh." I went to the "closet", which was actually a hidden elevator, that goes to a underground training facility.

I got in the elevator and it went down. Once the doors opened. I saw Max helping Kevin with his combat moves. Kevin was tall, muscular, WEll, all the boys were tall and muscular. And he had tan skin ans brown hair. I looked to my side and saw Sharky, dark skin and dark hair, Joey, tan skin and a dirty blond, and Chris who was Sharky's twin who had dark skin and a small fro were all wrestling.

The room was grey, so dull, anyways, there was a small training course. It invovled a small pool, sharp pointy spears pointing upward and a big hand to hand combat area.

"GUYS!" I yelled. "I'm starting dinner, so get cleaned up." I went back upstarirs, it stunk down here. I got dinner ready and all the guys were at the table yelling, "FOOD,FOOD,FOOD,"  
I came out with a big tray in my hand "Okay, calm down, food's here." They started cheering. I chuckled. My boys are so much fun to be with.

We all started eating, I had made pasta, soup, and some breadstickes. There favorites. Max said, "So do you know how is Tom doing?"  
"Still, the same, but don't worry, if anything happens, I'll be there." Max sighed, "Emma you can't do that, it's too dangerous."

"Fine. fine."I lied, there is NO way I'm letting someone in this family die knowing I could save them!

We continued our dinner and once we were done, we all sat in our living room, Max started, "Emma thinks that, there may be scorpions, here." There eyes grew wide. He continued.  
"we're gonna have to turns being on look out" "wait,-"I said, but was cut off. "No, Emma you are not going to be on look out." They all agreed. I crossed my arms and pouted.

I'm almost as strong as them,sorta. I glared at them. Ethan sighed and said, "Snow, don't be like that. We can't lose you." I sighed. "Max, We have school tomorrow, get some rest." I went to my bedroom. It was me, blue and green everywhere. I loved it, I changed and went to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day.  
Max and I were the only one's going to school because Ethan, Kevin, Sharky, Joey, Chris, looked to old to be in high school. They looked about 20, when they were all 17.

I went to bed thinking of my parents and how the would they feel knowing I was looking for my brother. Soon I fell asleep

* * *

Kay so I have just typed SO much! More will be explained later!(that is if I should continue) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Emma POV

As I got ready for school, I couldn't help but think about him, my brother, he must be here. He has to be or the move here was useless. I went downstairs knowing that no one would be there. It was too early for them. Max came downstairs, following me.

"Explain to me again, why we're going to school."

I shook my head at him, getting out some cereal, "Because it's a good way to get a sense of what this place is all about. If you're gonna whine, you know, you don't have to go." I took a bite of my cereal.

He looked at me with a knowing look, "You know why I agreed to go." Yeah, I did. Max is just a little overprotective of me.

As I finished my cereal, "Then stop complaining." I stated. That shut him up.

We finished up and left. As soon as we got to school, the bell rang. We hurried to class. Max and I were the last to enter the class, but we made it before the second bell.

I walked to my seat. Max right behind me. I was happy Max's desk was next to mine. He looked at me, I smiled at him. He smiled back shaking his head at something.

Class was too boring to pay attention to. I looked around the classroom. I noticed some boy in the back staring at me. He had black curly hair and pretty well built. His desk was closer to the blond girl next to him and he was holding her hand. I looked over to her. She was beautiful. Blond hair, perfect skin. They were a cute couple.

I looked away, realizing I was staring. Max passed me a note. I looked at the teacher, his back was to us. I opened the note:

Is that guy him?

I looked at him with a you've-got-to-be-kidding look. He shrugged.

No, he's too young.

I looked at the teacher and when it was safe I gave him the note. He scribbled something down then gave me the note. I opened it:

Oh, that makes sense. We'll look around after school.

I looked at him. He was always supportive. I wrote:

K J

I gave it to him. He read it and put it away. The rest of class was pretty boring.

Soon, it was lunch. The people here still stared at us like we were freaks. And it didn't bother me. I wasn't going to stay here for to long. We ate alone, well together, but will no one else.

Max turned to me, "Did you hear about the freaks of this school?" I raised my eyebrows, "Really?" I said interested.

"Yeah it's that group over there." He pointed out with his eyes, "They're actually a family." I looked over in the direction that Max was looking, where six beautiful people were sitting.

"What's their name?" Max mumbled to himself. "Oh, Cullen, that's their name." I cocked my head he side. "That's strange."

"What?" Max said looking at me.

"There a family? Like _family_?" putting emphasis on the last word. I was look at how couple-y they looked. Talk about incest.

"Oh," Max started, "No. They're like our family."

"Oh," I paused, "That makes much more sense."

I smiled at what Max said "'Our' family, huh?" I laughed. He shook his head.  
I laughed even more. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, OUR" he said moving his hand at the space between us, "family. Now, Eat you're gonna need the energy." It was my turn to roll my eyes. I took a bite of sandwich.

Soon, school was over and Max and I left to go look around. Forks was really, really small. A couple motels, a diner, a connivance store, a grocery store, a small library, and a police station.

We looked everywhere. We couldn't find anyone with the last name McCarty or someone who looks like me. I sighed, on the back of Max's bike.

"Let's just go home." Max accelerated home. When we got there, Max said, "I'm sorry we couldn't find anything." I looked at my feet and shrugged, "It is okay."

"We'll look tomorrow." He said hopeful. I shook my head looking at him.

"We're all going to go see Tom, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Max said. Max was often forgetful. I smiled at his cluelessness.

We walked in. I did my homework. Made dinner, after dinner, we all sat around the TV. Around 10pm, I felt sleepy. I went up to Max's room. I usually slept with him when I didn't feel well.

I crawled into bed with him. He put his arms around me. I snuggled up against him.

"Max?" I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice. "Hmm" he said.

"What if the scorpions get us?" Max pulled away looking at me. "What?"

I immediately regretted asking. "Sweetie is that what's bothering?" I pulled him closer.

"I-I think we should leave."

"Emma, you're making no sense now. We just got here."

"I'm not sure why we're here anymore."

"Why?"

"Because, if my brother is here. Why should it matter? Sure, it would be nice to meet him, but" I paused, "you know as well as I do that it's hard to get close to people who aren't like us. And if I stay here, with the scorpions around, he might get hurt."

"Well, what about Tom? He needs help and the doctor here is highly recommended." He ended sourly. He didn't like doctors. All of us didn't like them or anything similar.

We wouldn't need that stupid doctor, if Max would let me help Tom myself. But I wasn't going to bring _that_ topic with Max. "Fine, we'll stay for Tom."

I kissed Max and went to sleep.

Emmett's POV

I was so MAD! Japer and I were playing a new game on the PS3 and he was BEATING ME! Jasper and Edward were going to leave to go hunting. But then I challenged Jasper.

"I found it." I heard Carlisle say from his study. In a flash, he was downstairs. "I know what scorpions are." Everyone was listening.

"We'll what is it?" Jasper said.

"Basically," Carlisle started, "They're a group of vampires that experiment with vampire venom."

My eyes widened. "Whoa."

"They've been experimented with?" Edward asked.

"I can't say for sure, but that would be my best guess." My jaw dropped, "That's horrible."

I could feel my eyes turning black. "Maybe you should go hunt with Jasper and Edward." Alice said.

"Yeah, Honey," Rose agreed. "Better safe then sorry."

"Fine" I quickly packed my stuff and left.


End file.
